wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiedźmin 1: Miejsca
Najważniejsze miejsca w grze są następujące: Kaer Morhen, Podgrodzie, Klasztorna, Handlowa, Brzeg / Wioska Odmęty, Stara Wyzima, Cmentarz na bagnach i Stare Dworzyszcze. Przegląd * Kręgi Żywiołów * Karczmy * Kupcy * Miejsc Mocy Prolog Kaer Morhen * Dziedziniec * Laboratorium * Parter ** Kuchnia ** Wielka Sala * I piętro ** Biblioteka ** Sala Wieczorna ** Zachodnie skrzydło ** Zbrojownia * Pokój Triss Akt Pierwszy Podgrodzie * Jaskini pod murami miasta * Kapliczka Wiecznego Ognia (×5) * Kryjówka Salamandry ** Południowej jaskini * Krypta * Młyn * Zajazd Wieś * Dom babci Vesny * Dom Wielebnego * Kaplica Prywatne domy Są to prywatne domy poza wieś * Chata Abigail * Chata Oda * Rolniczej miejscowości * Wioska rybacka ** Dom Harena Bramy * Brama Kupiecka, zamknięty * Brama Mariborska, zamknięty * Brama Młyńska, zamknięty – do końca tego rozdziału Akt Drugi Klasztorna * Cmentarz wyzimski ** Krypta na cmentarz * Dom Angusa * Dom detektywa * Dom Talara * Kanały ** Krypty Kultystów ** Krypta na kanałach * Klasztor Zakonu * Loszek * Mieszkanie Shani * Opuszczony dom, where the very old wine is as well as the wraiths Coleman needs killed * Platnerz Zakonny * Posterunek Zakonu * Szpital Lebiody ** Ołtarz Melitele * Ulica Kupiecka * Szpital Lebiody Dzielnica nieludzi * Dom Kalksteina * Dom kowala * Dom krasnoludów, gdzie przebywa uratowana przez Geralta półelfka z Nawiedzonego Domu * Dom Vivaldiego Dzielnica biedoty * Dom herszta Baraniny * Dom osiłka, where the thug who sends Geralt into a trap in Nawiedzony dom lives * "Opuszczony" dom where the ambush takes place * Magazyn where Vincent leaves Geralt to deal with Salamandra * Miś Kudłacz * Zamtuz Chętne Uda Bramy * Brama do Wyzimy Handlowej, zamknięty * Brama Kupiecka, not specifically identified and zamknięty * Brama na groblę * Brama na Zamek Królewski, zamknięty Grobla * Nabrzeże Bagna * Cmentarz golemów * Doły z gliną ** Ołtarz Vodianoi * Jaskinia na bagnach * Kapliczka Melitele * Obóz nieludzi * Przystań * Samotna chata * Święty gaj * Wieża Maga * Wsi z ceglarze ** Chata Vaski * Wycinka w lesie * Wyspa wiwerna * Zrujnowana wieża Akt Trzeci Handlowa * Cmentarz wyzimski, new entrance available * Dom kupca (Rozalind, the girl with lutnia Jaskra) * Dom Nocy * Dom zielarka * Kryjówka Salamandry * Manufaktura * Nowy Narakort * Plac Jana Natalisa ** Mieszkanie Triss * Strażnica * Szulernia * Targ ** Kryjówka Radowida ** Pod Murami * Ratusz / Bank Vivaldich ** Magazyn przy banku Bramy * Brama do Wyzimy Klasztornej * Brama Kupiecka, zamknięty * Brama Mariborska, zamknięty * Brama na cmentarz Klasztorna * all locations accessible in Akt Drugi * Dzielnica nieludzi, new location accessible within ** Dom where Alvin is being held after he is kidnapped * Kanały new locations accessible within ** Elfich ruinach ** Kryjówka Salamandry * Klasztor Zakonu Bagna * all locations accessible in Akt Drugi * Obóz salamandry Inne * Bazy salamandry Akt Czwarty Wyspa Rybitw * Ołtarz Dagona Pola * Chata pustelnika ** Kurhany (×5) * Krąg druidzki * Krypta na polach ** Kapliczka skrzatów * Mała zagroda * Maliniak (also called Hanged Man's tree) * Zrujnowany młyn Brzeg * Chata Króla Rybaka * Jaskinia elfów * Krypta na Brzegu * Posąg Pani Jeziora Wioska Odmęty Wioska * Chata Adam * Chata Aliny * Chata Celiny * Chata kowala * Chata piekarza * Chata sołtysa Poza miejscowością * Karczma w Odmętach * Chatka guślarki * Pobrzeże * Pozostałości ruin * Zawalony most Akt Piąty Zamek Foltesta Cmentarz na bagnach * Starożytnych kryptach * Jaskinia druidów * Jaskinie uchodźców ** Starożytna krypta * Krypta Kruka * Stara kopalnia na bagnach ** Starożytna krypta * Wyspa na cmentarzu ** Obóz uchodźców ** Krypta strzygi *** Starożytna krypta Stare Dworzyszcze * Spalona osada * Stare Dworzyszcze ** Katakumby Stara Wyzima * Ciemny zaułek * Kryjówka Scoia'tael * Laboratorium Kalksteina * Polowe centrum dowodzenia Zakonu * Prowizoruczna kuźnia * Samotna wieża * Szpital polowy * Wieża kata * Wyrwa w murze Grobla * Brama do Starej Wyzimy, zamknięty – wyjątkiem wejść na początku rozdziału * Brama do Nowej Wyzimy, zamknięty * Nabrzeże Epilog Klasztorna * Klasztor Zakonu * Bezpieczny dom * Kanały ** Siedlisko zeugla Lodowe Pustkowia Not so much a "physical" location, but a dreamspace. Miejsca wspomniane w grze * Brokilon * Dol Blathanna * Mahakam * Nordlingowie ** Kaedwen ** Redania *** Blaviken *** Novigrad ** Temeria *** Maribor * Nilfgaard * Zerrikania ** Metinna Kategoria:Miejsca w grze de:Handlungsorte nach Kapiteln en:Locations by Act